Trapped With You
by Money Stax
Summary: Nico and Tawni get trapped in the basement of the studio. While they're trapped, they both get to know each other much better. TawnixNico or just Tawnico. Oneshot.


**Trapped With You**

**TawnixNico**

"How long have we've been stuck in this stupid basement!" Tawni complained to Nico. "You know this is all your fault."

"My fault," he shot back. "You know what Tawni, I'm just going to ignore you. Seriously, you need an attitude adjustment. You treat me, Grady, Zora, and Sonny like dirt and we just sit back and take it. Chad Dylan Cooper and the rest of them over at _Mackenzie Falls_ treat us better than you and they're our enemies.

Tawni rolled her eyes and paced around the floor. She then walked up to the door and pulled the handle on the door, but it was useless. They were trapped in the basement and there was nothing they could do.

"Where are they?!" she yelled. "Zora! Grady! SONNY!!!"

"I'm guessing they're upstairs," Nico remarked. "Do you know how thick these walls are? I doubt they can hear us."

"Great, we're stuck here, then. Nico, this is the second time that you've got us locked in somewhere."

"Second?"

"Yeah, two years ago after we stole that trophy from _Mackenzie Falls_. As a matter of fact, you've been weird since your first day?"

Nico's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten the first day as a cast member on _So Random _and the first day he met Tawni. Looking back on it nearly three years later was definitely challenging...

_Three years ago..._

"Hey Grady," Nico began as they entered the prop room. "Thanks for showing me around. Its gonna be awesome working with you and the other cast members. Mandy and Zora are pretty cool too."

"You're welcome," Grady replied. "But since we're sharing a dressing room, I thought I would let you know that if you find a sandwich in there, its mine. Before Jack left the show, he hid it somewhere in there and I haven't been able to find it."

"Grady!!!" a voice yelled. "Did you touch my hair straightener again?!"

"Gotta run, Nico," he whispered. "If you need me, I'll be hiding in the dressing room."

Before Nico could reply, Grady had dashed out of the room. In less than a few seconds, a girl with perfect blonde hair and stunning blue eyes entered the room. She stared at Nico for a second before speaking. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Nico Harris," he replied. "I'm the new cast member from Atlanta and may I say, it is my pleasure to meet the lovely, Tawni Hart. Did you know that you're even more beautiful in person?" He kissed her hand and smiled.

"Yeah, everyone says that," Tawni stated. "And its true. So you're Jack's replacement. You're definitely more attractive than he was. I just hope you're not as annoying as he is. Well new guy, don't get in my space and we'll be okay. Got it?"

"Uh, got it..."

----

"You see," Nico stated. "You're a jerk to everyone. I complimented you and you still got on my case."

"Complimented me?" Tawni told him. "Nico, you say the same thing to every girl. If I remember correctly, when we played musical chairs against Mackenzie Falls, you were the first one out because you gave your chair to that Portlyn girl."

"That was a mistake," he countered. "Besides, its not my fault that she distracted me and if _I _remember correctly, you were the first one out. If it weren't for Sonny we would've lost to Chad. You're just jealous."

"Of what? I'm Tawni Hart, who do I have to be jealous of? You're forgetting that if it weren't for _Sonny_, we wouldn't have been in that mess in the first place. She moved our golf cart and she set up that stupid peace picnic."

Nico ignored Tawni and walked over to the door. He pulled on the handle, but it didn't budge. He walked over to the corner and sat down on the floor. He was sick of being trapped in the basement, he was sick of trying to get out, but most of all, he was just sick of Tawni.

"I swear, I'm gonna lose my mind," he whispered to himself. Looking up at Tawni, he took a deep breath. "Look, we're gonna be stuck in here for a while, so maybe we could at least try to tolerate each other."

"What are you talking about, Nico?" Tawni asked. "If you really wanna know, you're really the only person on the cast that I can tolerate. Grady annoys me, Zora creeps me out, and it'll take me two weeks to come up with all the reasons that I wouldn't want to be trapped in a basement with Sonny."

"So you're saying that out of everyone on the cast, I'm your favorite?"

Nico grinned and Tawni rolled her eyes. She took a seat on the floor next to him. "This goes no where," she said quietly. "But, yes out of everyone on the cast, I'd rather be trapped in a basement with you." Nico stood up and extended his arms.

"Come on," he told her. "One hug won't kill you and there's no one's around to see."

Tawni stood up from the floor and after a second of hesitation she reluctantly embraced Nico in a hug. At that moment, the door to the basement opened and Sonny, Grady, and Zora stared at their co-stars in shock.

"We thought you two were coming down here to get some costumes for the ice cream skit?" Grady stated. "I'm guessing there was some more reasons you wanted to come down here."

Nico and Tawni quickly broke from their hug and distanced themselves from each other. "After an hour, we got worried about you two," Sonny told them. "But it doesn't look like you guys were in any trouble. As a matter of fact, maybe we should leave you two alone."

"Ugh, no way," Tawni remarked. "I swear, Nico is the last person in the world that I would want to be trapped in a basement with, well except for you, Sonny. Next time, get here faster."

"Yeah," Nico added. "Please get her faster. Being locked in anywhere with Tawni is pure torture."

"Having anything to do with Tawni is pure torture," Zora replied. "The show starts in half an hour and we need to get ready."

"Come on, lets go," Grady said as he picked up the box of costumes.

He led Sonny and Zora upstairs. Nico grabbed the second box of costumes and walked out of the basement to see Tawni standing at the foot of the stairs.

"I guess I'd rather be on stage with you than stuck in a basement with you," she remarked. "And I'll admit, you're...you're my best friend out of everyone on the show, but if you tell anyone I said that, you'll wake up at the bottom of a lake."

Nico sat the box down. He grinned before grabbing Tawni's hand and kissing it.

"_Your secret is safe with me_..."


End file.
